


What is Love?

by ali_ce



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, How do you write?, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It'll get better, Meh, My First Fanfic, crap, wannabe angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_ce/pseuds/ali_ce
Summary: "one day, you'll find someone that you love and loves you." Those where the last words I ever heard my mom say me before she passed away. I used to stay up all night thinking "what is love?"horribly written wannabe angst fanfic about Tzuyu falling in love with Momo





	1. Chapter 1

I walked to school in my half dried uniform. "Ugh" I thought "why didn't he dry my clothes last night?" "Hey Tzuyu!" A short girl ran up and said, it was my best friend Chaeyoung, "how's my favorite person today?" "Okay, I guess..." I said quietly. She pouted, "what's wrong then?" "Nothing" I walked off to school right before the bell rang. The teacher sat me behind the most popular girl in school, Hirai Momo. "You where almost late." She said, looking at my face. "So?" I asked. "Ugh, nothing loser." Momo said. 

I sat in the class, waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. I let out a sigh, "I hate this class." Momo turned around "Can you shut the fuck up?" She asked. "Oh," I started "am I disrupting you and your work?" I mocked. "You wanna try me, bitch?" She asked, holding up her fist. Momo was about to punch me before the teacher broke it up. "GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" She demanded. 


	2. Chapter 2

A sigh exited my mouth as we walked to the office. "I can't believe you got me in trouble the first day back!" "It's your fault you where being annoying." "Well then, it's your fault for being a bitch then!" Momo glared at me for a while then looked away. We reached the office and sat down, waiting to get yelled at. "My dad's gonna kill me." I thought, "I should've kept my mouth shut" 

The women at the front office said that the principal was ready to see us. My heart started beating faster, I looked at Momo, she looked as if she was about to break into tears. We walked into the office, a tall man in a suit looked at us in an intimating way. "You two know why you are here" he said. "Yes sir" Momo and I said in unison. "I heard that you two weren't getting along." He said "Yes sir." I said, looking at Momo. She was crying with her head down, "Momo?" I asked, rubbing her back. Momo looked up and started apologizing, "I'm so sorry sir," she said her breathing heavy, "I won't do it again!" "I see," he said "well you still need a punishment..." He looked around the room "being partners in all of your projects, you have all your classes with Tzuyu." I thought, Momo's not that bad. "Yes sir" I said. "Y-yes sir" Momo said sniffing. "It's settled then!" He said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's okay


	3. Chapter 3

"You're dismissed" he said. Momo and I walked out of the office to lunch. Sana and Mina where waiting at her locker. Sana took Momo in her arms "what's wrong baby?" She asked "are you okay?" Sana glared at me, "Did she hurt you?" She asked Momo. "N-no" Momo told her "I was trying to start a fight, a-and got us both in trouble..." "I'm so sorry baby" Sana said "you should've not gotten in trouble for someone being a bitch" 

I walked away, going into the bathroom,  walked in "what's wrong?" She said in a calm, comforting voice, "don't worry about Sana, she's a player and a bitch." "What do you mean, player?" I asked. "Well," Mina said "she's had sex with almost every girl in this school." "That's messed up." "Yeah, it's is. But just don't listen to what she says" "thanks-" "Mina, my name's Mina." "Well thanks Mina" 

Mina was pretty hot, ah I'm getting carried away... She probably doesn't even like girls. Wait, has she had sex with Sana too? What happened to her? Why is Momo dating such a bitch? Thoughts raced through my head. Shut up, I thought to myself. These are stupid questions, why should I care if Mina had sex with Sana, it's her choice. I sigh and walk back to class. 

Momo seemed to have calmed down, her face was still red and puffy though. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah" she said in a quiet voice." "Good." I said smiling. 

Before I knew it, it was the end of the day.   
"Hey Momo?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Would you like my phone number?"   
"Sure!"  
Momo and I exchanged phone numbers. I could feel my face burning up, my chest felt tight. Do I like Momo? I think I do. I can't though, she has a girlfriend. My feelings are a mess. 

 

Unknown Number: Hey!

Me: is this Momo?

Unknown Number: ye it's Momo

Me: let me save your contact

Momo: So how are u

Me: I'm fine

Me: How are you?

Momo: pretty gucci™️

Me: I'm legit going to block you rn

Momo: NOOO!!!

Momo: plz!

Me: that's your only warning

Momo:  fine :T

Momo: welp I gtg 

Momo: see u tommorow

Me: bai 👋

DRAFT - I like you


	4. Question

So what relationship should I make the next chapter? There's MoTzu, Mosa and MinTzu. The relationships are MoTzu- Tzuyu crushing on Momo and be jealous of Sana, but she knows it's wrong. MoSa- Momo and Sana are currently dating, but Sana is the player type. MinTzu- Tzuyu having a really small crush on Mina, she think Mina is pretty and nice. So comment which ship I should do next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Tzuyu." I heard a voice say, I turned "Oh hey Mina" I said. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked me "Y-yes!" I said flustered. "Why am I stuttering?" I thought. "Good" she said smiling. "would you like to sit with me at lunch?" I asked. "What the fuck Tzuyu? Why did you ask her?" I asked myself. "U-um sure." "Great!" 

I walked to class with Mina on my mind. "My feelings are such a mess" I thought "I like two people at the same time." I doodled hearts all over my paper, "Shit! I can't erase it, I'm using a fucking pen!" I sighed. Momo turned around and asked "What's wrong?" "Ah! Nothing!" Momo is so pretty, her hair in two high buns, her flawless skin, her sparking eyes. She smiled "That's good" 

TIMESKIP TO LUNCH

I waited for Mina at her locker, my face felt like it was on fire. Mina walked up and smiles at me. "Don't you usually sit with Sana and Momo?" I asked. "Sana's sick today, so it's not like I can sit with her." We walked down the hallway when a random girl asked "Are you two dating? You look pretty cute together!" I covered my face with my hands. "D-Dahyun shut up!" Mina said. Dahyun just smiled and walked away. My face felt like it was on fire. Mina laughed awkwardly. We reached the cafeteria and sat down. I didn't pack any lunch nor did I bring money for the school's lunch. "You didn't bring any food?" Mina asked. "Yeah... But don't worry about me." I said. "No, here have my lunch." "No it's really fine!" "I insist!" "Fine" She gave me her lunch, it was a bento box with rice, salmon and a salad. I quietly ate my lunch. "So what are your hobbies?" I asked. "I like to sing and dance." Mina said. "Cool!" I said "are you singl- I mean in a singing club?" "No not yet, what where you saying before?" "Ahh! Nothing! I-I just mess up sometimes!" "Oh, okay." "Well, we should get going shouldn't we!" I said awkwardly. We packed up and I gave Mina her container back. In the corner of my eyes I saw Chaeyoung and Dahyun looking at us, Chae looked sad. The bell rang and I walked to my locker. Chae was at my locker standing there, "Chae... What's wrong?" I asked. "T-Tzuyu..." She said "I need to tell you something."


End file.
